


夜夜笙歌

by youziyouzi



Category: zyl水仙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youziyouzi/pseuds/youziyouzi





	夜夜笙歌

  罗浮生是后半夜回来的，他为了撮合洪澜和许星程搞了一个假面舞会，没想到许星程酒量这么差，到头来还要自己替他抗那些小姐们递过来的酒。好在他酒量还不错，也习惯和女孩们撩骚，等到最后散场了还有人依依不舍地要拉着他喝一杯呢。

  罗浮生这是自己快活了，在家里一直等着的那位就不那么好了。

  “玩得挺高兴啊。”夜尊抱着双臂，一脸阴沉地坐在沙发上，平日里那个虚伪的温柔假面也装不下去了，身上是难以掩饰的阴鸷和冷酷，那一张和罗浮生几乎一模一样的脸没有半分人味，就好像是披着人皮的恶鬼。

  罗浮生光是看见他这幅样子，酒就醒了一大半，他咽了咽口水，心虚地扯出一个笑容，“我这是。。。义父交给我的任务，也算是公事，哪有什么高兴不高兴的。”他的声音越来越小，生怕说错什么让夜尊更不爽。

  “这么说都是你义父的错？”夜尊冷笑一声，“不如我去把那个老东西吃了，也顺便帮你上位？”

  “不不不不。。。亲爱的你冷静一下，我们。。。你吃饭了吗？没吃饭我去给你买生煎吧！”罗浮生小心翼翼地往前迈了两步，不过两步的距离，他就已经看见夜尊掏出鞭子来了，又连忙转过身要跑。

  他怎么还能跑得掉，眨眼间夜尊就已经瞬移到他身边，“碰”一声按住门板，把罗浮生圈在了怀里。

  “我觉得。。。我们是不是有什么误会啊？”罗浮生无辜地眨了眨眼。

  “今天穿这么骚，给谁看啊？”夜尊冷着脸，用鞭柄挑起罗浮生领撑上垂下来的金色细链。

  骚？论骚谁比得上您啊？罗浮生心里暗自吐槽着，嘴上却不能这么说，“给你看啊，不给你看还能给谁看是吧？”

  “给我看？是给我看你和许星程怎么亲密无间呢，还是给我看。。。你们俩在洗手间的龌龊勾当？”夜尊凑到罗浮生耳边，嘴唇轻吻着他饱满圆润的耳垂。

  罗浮生的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度变红了，他一把推开夜尊，他和许星程是有些肢体接触，那些是许星程从外国养成的习惯，也不是刻意要做的，没夜尊说得那么不堪啊。

  “我们只是好兄弟，你别乱吃醋行不行？”

  “有这样的兄弟我怎么没见过！”夜尊一扬手，鞭子“啪”一声甩在了地板上，“我看过的欲望比你吃过的饭都多，他有没有把你当兄弟我会看不出来？我警告过你那么多次他动机不纯你就是不听，你知道他把你挤到洗手台上时他在想什么下流东西么？你还反过来叫我别乱吃醋？”

  “那兴许。。。他喝多了也不一定。。。”

  “啪！”罗浮生还没说完，夜尊又一鞭子下去。

  “你还不知错，我最烦你这样了。”夜尊说着，反手捏了个法术反绑住了罗浮生的双手，随后拦腰扛起罗浮生往浴室走。

  “哎哎。。。放开我我知错了！都是我不好，我错了我错了。。夜尊！夜尊你放我下来！”

罗浮生预感不妙，对自己刚才说的话十分后悔，夜尊就是小孩子心性他跟他讲什么道理啊，现在好了，他估摸着这样子，自己这一晚上就别想好了！

  “你最好一会还有力气叫。”夜尊没有瞬移，他走得很快，几步就走到了浴室，他把罗浮生放在洗手台上，打开花洒，微凉的水从罗浮生头顶迎头洒下来。

  “哎。。。”罗浮生被水淋得不开眼，双手被缚，他想抹脸都做不到，认命地叹了口气。

  “啪”罗浮生闭着眼，感觉耳畔一阵风声，这一鞭就是在他身旁擦过的，抽在了他身后的镜子上，镜子一下被劈成了两半。

  “一会我抽一下，你自己数一下。”夜尊抬起手把花洒关上，又把罗浮生额前的碎发分到脸侧。

罗浮生睁开眼，有点惊讶地看着夜尊，夜尊就是再生气也从没有打过他，他不是怕疼，可他也没有这变态嗜好啊。

  “这一下，算一条人命，你数差了几下，我就杀几个人，明白了吗？”夜尊说着拍了拍罗浮生的脸。

  “不行，你不能。。。”

  罗浮生这下急了，这和说好的不一样啊！他扭着屁股要从洗手台上下来，却被夜尊紧紧按住。

  “啪。”第一鞭已经划破空气抽了下来，稳稳地落在罗浮生的胸膛上。夜尊当然不舍的用力打他，痛是不怎么痛，却把黑色衬衫留下一道裂口，露出一小片雪白的胸膛，胸膛上印着浅浅的粉红色鞭痕。

  “嘶。。。你打我行，怎么着都行，就是不能。。。”罗浮生还在挣扎，夜尊却面无表情地落下第二鞭。

  “啪。”

  “你杀的人也不少了，二当家。”夜尊挑了挑眉，扶着罗浮生的腰把他往里推了推，“数着没，第几下了？”

  罗浮生有些难过，他是人，他也不想杀人。他垂着头，知道再无商量的 余地，只好乖乖的，不再反抗。

  “第。。。”罗浮生皱了皱眉，第三鞭落在了大腿内侧，这里有点疼了，他看见鞭痕好像渗血了，“。。。三。”

  皮鞭一鞭一鞭地落下来，罗浮生一开始还出声数着，到后面就咬着嘴唇不出声了，那些重复在一起的鞭痕疼过之后是酥酥麻麻的快感，他甚至有些期待，期待那些鞭子抽下来，这样的想法让罗浮生觉得羞耻，胸膛以上的皮肤都羞红了了，他也不敢抬头看夜尊，夜尊最擅读心，他怕一抬头就被人看透自己那点变态心思。

  罗浮生还是太高估自己了，他的脑袋都埋到胸膛上了，恨不得找个地缝钻进去，夜尊不但知道他是怎么想的，还十分得意呢，能把堂堂罗浮生搞到害羞，他心里面那点怨气也逐渐消散了去。

不知是打了多少，夜尊终于收了手，抬手一扔把鞭子扔到一旁。

  “多少？”夜尊捏着罗浮生的一把让他抬起头。

罗浮生额头上挂着汗珠，眼睛和嘴巴都是红红的，他皱了皱眉，把眼神转向别处，“。。50。”

  “确定吗？”夜尊嘴角勾起一抹邪笑，拇指摩挲着被牙齿咬得艳红的唇。

  罗浮生的睫毛抖了抖，“51？”这个样子实在勾引人，夜尊忍不住凑过去吻了吻他的眼睛，“到底是多少？才这么几下，你就数不过来了？”

  “50。”罗浮生这次肯定地说，他怎么可能会数错。

  “亲爱的，”夜尊捧起罗浮生的脸，近乎虔诚地从眉眼亲过鼻梁，“你数错了，是五十一，这少的一个。。。你说我拿谁开刀好呢？许星程怎么样？我得想想要他怎么死。”夜尊一说起杀人就兴奋，眼睛里闪着嗜血的光，“是把他丢到无间地狱让他永世不得超生呢，还是把他丢到鬼市让恶鬼撕得魂飞魄散呢？选一个吧？”

  “你不能。。。”

  “嘘。。。”夜尊把手指抵在罗浮生唇边，“可别说让我不开心的话。”

  “你 。。。”罗浮生想要发作，又怕夜尊真的会作甚，口气只好软了下来，“你能不能不要杀人？”

  “那就得看你了。”夜尊笑了笑，又凑到罗浮生耳边，嘴唇贴着他的耳廓，“你让我高兴了，我没准考虑让他再活几天。”

  “变态。”罗浮生暗骂了一声，他扭着身子往前蹭了蹭，抬起腿去勾夜尊的腰，“谢谢夸奖。”夜尊勾着他的下巴与他接吻，手上也没闲着，隔着湿裤子揉捏罗浮生的胯间。罗浮生闷哼了一声，他在挨鞭子时就有了感觉，这会被夜尊随便一摸就硬了。湿漉漉的裤子贴在肉上，裹着分身有点难受，罗浮生就催促着夜尊给他脱衣服。

  “看样子你比我还急啊？”夜尊被他的坦诚逗笑了，手里法术一翻，罗浮生身上的衣服便被撕成布条掉在地上。

  没有了衣服的遮挡，罗浮生常年不见光而苍白得有些病态的躯体暴露在了夜尊视线里，而这样的身体上覆着深深浅浅不同的红痕，有粉红的有艳红的，平添了几分妖娆。

  夜尊按捺不住俯身和他接吻，双手在他身上游走，抚摸着他敏感的腰身。

  “唔。。。”罗浮生还沉浸在这个吻里，夜尊就已经放开他的嘴，顺着脖子一路亲下去，吻过锁骨，胸膛，轻轻舔舐撕咬着那些鞭痕，酥酥麻麻的快感从夜尊咬过的地方传遍全身，罗浮生的呼吸越发粗重，双腿夹着夜尊的腰不自觉地蹭着。

  “舒服吗？”

  “嗯。。。你碰碰它。”

罗浮生红着脸把左侧的乳头送到夜尊面前，粉红色的肉粒硬成了小石子一般，随着呼吸一起一伏地颤抖着。

  “这样啊？”夜尊抬起手捏住罗浮生一边饱满的胸膛，食指拨弄了一下他可爱的小肉粒。

  “嘶。。。对。。”罗浮生抽了口气，他浑身都通红像一只熟透的虾子，更新一只饱满多汁待人采颉的水蜜桃。

  夜尊用食指和拇指并列捻弄着罗浮生的ru头，粉红色的肉粒被揉得充血肿大了一圈，颜色也深了些，胸膛上留下夜尊揉过的红色指痕，另一边也没有没夜尊放过，夜尊含着另一边细嫩的ru头吮吸着，舌尖不时碾着ru头打圈，牙齿轻轻咬着ru头磨蹭。

  罗浮生的ru头原本没那么敏感，或许今天那几道鞭子让他兴奋过头了，光是被玩弄ru头，他就让他爽得想叫，他又偏偏忍住不叫，双臂撑着洗手台，脖颈不自觉的向后仰着。

  夜尊抬眼看着他隐忍的表情忍不住想要使坏，用力地咬了一口充血的小肉粒，罗浮生立刻惊呼出 口，哑着嗓子呻吟了一声。

  他责备地瞪了一眼夜尊，此时他眼角通红，眼睛里是掩饰不住的欲望，这一眼看起来更像是欲求不满。

  夜尊格外留恋罗浮生的胸膛，吮完一边又去吮另一边，充血的ru头更为敏感，舌尖不时蹭过ru孔，每蹭一下罗浮生便抖一下，直咬得罗浮生身子往后躲，夜尊自然不能放过他，紧紧吮着不松口。另一只手也没闲着，抓着罗浮生硬挺的分身上下撸动，罗浮生的分身倒是和他本人一样白净得可爱，颜色很浅，体毛也不多，但是形状和大小都是十分可观的，虽然和夜尊比是差了那么一点。

  身上三处敏感点被照顾到，罗浮生很快就缴械投降了，闷哼一声射了出来，白浊的液体飞溅到自己小腹上，混着红色的鞭痕显得格外色情。

   “呼。。。宝贝儿，你把我的手放开吧？”高潮过后罗浮生整个人都放松下来，懒懒地靠着墙壁。

  夜尊没说话，他抬手把自己衣服上的jing液清理干净，单膝跪在罗浮生腿间，捧着那根半软的肉 茎，伸出舌尖由下到上仔细舔舐起来。

  罗浮生看着那人穿着正装下跪，那张自己一模一样的脸正在像品尝什么绝世美味一样舔自己的硕大，胸腔里这颗心就忍不住扑通扑通狂跳，他也不知道是想到了什么，脑子一抽，说，“头发。。你变个长发吧。。”

  夜尊从来没这么听话过，就见他扎着小辫子的皮筋崩开，头发迅速由黑变白再变长 ，罗浮生形容不出来这个神奇的场景，奇妙而且漂亮，银白的头发仿佛镀着银粉，柔顺亮丽又缱绻，迷人得不像鬼，更像仙子。

  “好看吗？”夜尊知道他看呆了，故意露出一个“仙子“的微笑。

  “好。。。嗯。。。好看。。。”罗浮生还没来得及回答，夜尊就埋首含住了他的肉茎，舔舐吮吸着gui头，吮了一会又模仿交合的动作，含着柱身上下吞吐，来不及吞咽的口水和腺液顺着柱身流下来，打湿了稀疏的耻毛。

  罗浮生这里只能看到夜尊长发飘飘的后背和发顶，他想象着夜尊憋得通红的，眼角沾着泪花的脸，那样的脸太想让人虐待了，他的手不能动，不由地放肆地挺动起腰来。

夜尊被罗浮生顶得脑袋乱晃，银白的发丝散落下来，一下一下地扫着罗浮生的大腿根，夜尊也不恼，按着他的大腿根不让他动，喉头贴着顶端紧了紧。

  那一下深喉让罗浮生差点又交代了，他呻吟了一声，整个身体都绷直了。

  夜尊就挺在这个关键时刻，这要上不上要下不下的感觉不太好，罗浮生茫然地看着他，挺了挺腰让他继续。

  “是我伺候你还是你伺候我啊？”

  “我。。。”这让罗浮生不知道怎么回答，他又没要求夜尊给他口，既然做了，当然就要做完啊。

  夜尊没再理他，舌头从柱身舔过下面两颗囊蛋，舔过鼠奚，舔舐着穴口的褶皱。

  “你别用嘴。。。”

  “浮生，你湿了，我帮你舔干净。”夜尊低声说，舌尖逐渐往里面刺探着，他探过多次的小穴已经适应了这样的入侵，正一张一合地吮着他的舌尖呢，紧紧咬着他不松口。

  “你别磨磨蹭蹭的行不行？”罗浮生受不了这刺激，面上又红了几分，他不去看夜尊，把头偏向一边。

  夜尊收回舌尖，艳红的小嘴里不断有软肉簇拥着要寻他，罗浮生嘴上傲娇，身体却诚实得多，为了满足那张yin糜的小嘴，夜尊只能把更硬的手指探进去。罗浮生想要躲，夜尊就抓着他的膝弯让他用腿撑着洗手台，手指肆无忌惮地在里面进进出出。

 这样的姿势让罗浮生觉得自己像是被人玩弄的妓女，全身心暴露在恩客面前，他又不能躲，紧咬着下唇屏住呼吸，身子止不住地颤抖着

  一根手指，两根手指，三根手指。。。

  三根手指在小穴中畅通无阻，夜尊的动作逐渐粗暴起来，肆意蹂躏穴中多汁肥厚的软肉，咕啾的水声回荡在不大的浴室中，手指不时蹭过腺体，却又不刻意刻意那一点凸起，勾引着罗浮生自己扭着屁股来磨。

  “夜尊。。”罗浮生粗喘着气瞪着夜尊，只希望他快点给自己个痛快。

  “想要了？嗯？”夜尊直起身来，上身压下去凑到罗浮生耳边，舌尖舔过他的脖颈耳廓，舔舐着他的耳蜗。

  “你那儿行不行啊。”罗浮生的脑袋抵着夜尊的肩膀，声音闷闷的。

  “想要什么说出来，说出来我就给你。”夜尊说着，又轻轻碰了一下罗浮生身体里的那一点。

  “想要你。。。要你的大几把。呃啊。。。”

  罗浮生还是被欲望冲昏了头脑，他话还没说完，夜尊就一个挺身插了进来，身下的小穴被插了个满满当当，所有的褶皱都被撑开了，高热的肉膜包裹着夜尊的硕大，那些软肉紧紧吸着肉柱。

  进去的瞬间二人都低声叫了出来，罗浮生竟那样射了。

  “浮生，好紧啊。”夜尊被温柔包裹得有些失神，低声喃喃道，随后开始缓慢地动起来。

  “嗯。。别。。。你别动。。。”罗浮生还沉浸在射精的余韵里，屁股里又酸又胀，夜尊实在太大了，撑得他都要喘不过气来。

  “让你看看我行不行。”夜尊轻笑一声，托着罗浮生的屁股让他往下滑了些，差一点就要腾空了，这个体位让他的双腿不得不夹紧夜尊的腰，让硕大的肉茎更深了几分，顶端撵着自己的敏感点。

  “你慢点。。”

  夜尊怎么可能慢得下来，托着罗浮生的屁股打桩机一样来回抽插，每一下都能撞到那一点，动作也不温柔，罗浮生被他撞得双目失神，仰着头嗯嗯啊啊地浪叫着，就是比妓院里最会叫的女人还动听，臀肉随着夜尊的动作一抖一抖，穴口的体液被快速的撞击打成了白色，柔软的穴肉随着粗暴的动作不断翻出来又被挤进去，肉体撞击的声音不断回响着。

  “浮生。。。罗浮生。。。”夜尊低头含住罗浮生的喉结，牙齿轻轻撕咬。

  “手。。。把我的手松开。。”

  “不行，今天你都别想了。”

  罗浮生听着他这话有点难受，你做就做吧，还不让他做顺心了，这不是欺负人么！也不知是委屈得还是舒服得，罗浮生渐渐红了眼眶，眸子上蒙上了层水雾。

  “你说两声好听的，我或许能考虑。”

  “你。。。滚蛋。。”

  夜尊挑了挑眉，突然停下了动作。

  “不然我现在出去？”夜尊说着缓缓抽出了一点。

  罗浮生正在兴头上，也不知他这是闹哪一出，身体里的巨物不动了，反而让他身体里那一点隐隐发痒，不由得自己吞吐吮吸着，企图把它吞得更深。

  “你想要怎么样？”罗浮生凑过去，讨好地在夜尊嘴角亲了一下。

  “既然你说我是滚蛋，那你就自己动吧？”夜尊抽出分身，一脚跨进浴缸，对着罗浮生扬了扬下巴，“来，服侍本尊。”

  罗浮生是可以现在就扭头走掉，可是他被夜尊操开了，现在只想夜尊再好好疼疼他，断然是不舍的走的，鬼迷心窍一般跟着迈进了浴缸。他双手扶着夜尊的硕大坐了下去，浴缸里瞬间就充满了水，水和着yin茎一同挤进来，挤得肉穴酸软酥麻。

“真乖。”夜尊亲了亲罗浮生的脸颊，“动吧？”

  罗浮生闻声开始动作起来，他的手用不上里，全靠双腿和腰支撑着，浴缸的内壁湿滑，就是腿也不容易用力，肉茎总是蹭不到敏感点。他皱了皱眉，求助地看向夜尊。

  夜尊也没指望他能做几个来回，扣着罗浮生的腰挺动起来，罗浮生没了支撑，被操得腰肢酸软，上身软趴趴地倚着夜尊的胸膛，西装布料随着动作来回摩擦着他充血的ru头，罗浮生的呻吟硬生生转了几个弯，听得夜尊邪火乱窜，狠狠地蹂躏着那处软肉。

  “浮生。。。叫声好听的。。”

  “哥哥。。啊。。。哥。。你好棒啊。。”

  “不对，叫老公。”

“老公。。。老公。。。”

  夜尊十分满意，拦过罗浮生的脑袋吻了上去。

  罗浮生舒服得脚趾都蜷了起来，呼吸也越发急促，夜尊知道他这是快要去了，又加快了进攻，顶得罗浮生身子乱晃，水面上也扬起小水花。

  “我不行了。。。夜尊。。。夜尊。。”豆大的眼泪从眼眶里掉出来，一股尿意一从交合的地方直充头顶，后穴里一阵痉挛，罗浮生就这样被生生操射了。

  夜尊松开他的手，终于得了自由的手有点发麻，罗浮生甩了甩手臂，双手勾上了夜尊的脖子。

夜尊又抽插了几十个来回释放在了罗浮生身体里，罗浮生被鬼王的精液灌了一肚子，烫得他身体抖了抖。

  “老公，你玩够了吗？”罗浮生勾着夜尊的脖子，眯着眼，疲惫得快要睡着了，身体里的肉茎还没来得及抽出去。

  “堂堂鬼王一次怎么够？”夜尊就着这个体位把罗浮生从浴缸里抱起来，“到床上我们继续。”

  “哎。。哎哎。。你是鬼王我不是啊！你放开我！”

 


End file.
